


Teenage Hearts

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane just may be crushing on his teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Hearts

Fai walked into his sophomore chemistry class like any other day, fumbling to carry a stack of papers along with a few books and supplies for the day's lecture. He was happy being a teacher and most of the students seemed to like him. He began class with roll call and seeing everyone with their lab partners already, Fai went about going over the lesson and chapter they had to do today.

Once Fay was done explaining the lesson he assigned them to work and started walking down the aisles giving them supplies for today's lesson. After doing that he went to the front of the classroom and started to write on the white board. "Okay today our lab is to explore the energy of chemical reactions, using baking soda, lye, vinegar, zinc, and HCI."

The students listened intently, at least more than others, as Fai lectured for several minutes before letting them loose. Kurogane looked over his notes, glaring as he tried not to think about the blonde. Fay pushed his glasses up his nose as he worked on grading their homework. His blue eyes rested on Kurogane. He didn't seem like the type that was into chemistry but he always tried extra hard. Kurogane ignored the teacher staring at him, it seemed Fai was always picking on him for something or another and it usually ended with him blushing and yelling.

All too soon the bell rang and as usual Kurogane was one of the last ones out. "Don't be late to your next class now."

Kurogane was stuffing worksheets into his notebook as others walked past him and left. He wanted to go and avoid being teased by the older man again. At sixteen he already had a temper and didn't need detention again.

"Kuro-sama, hold up for a moment. I want to talk to you."

He had to bite back a sharp comment as he stopped and turned towards the teacher. They were left alone shortly after, the classroom having emptied out for the next class to come in a few minutes.

"I noticed your grades have been slipping, is that because you have a crush...on me?"

Kurogane didn't know how to react to that as a result he blushed and scowled and tried not to hit the man with his notebook. "Idiot!"

Fay clapped his hands together."Aw you do! How cute!"

"I do not!" He yelled before he turned away to stomp out of the classroom and to his next class. Idiot teacher, thinking he knew everything.

Fay smirked. "Oh Kurogannnnnee~ that means another night's detention." Fay called after the teenager stomping down the hall.

A few students turned to stare at him as he fumed. Kurogane always seemed to get detention when it was Fai's class and no wonder the man was always making him fly off into rages.

Fay was sitting on his chair grading papers. "Welcome Kuro-sama, you're right on time."

He had tried talking his way out of it with the principle, but she had refused to listen, going off about how he needed to learn not to snap at the smallest provocation. Kurogane suspected she just wanted to make his life hell like Fai did. He only glanced at the teacher before he took a seat and frowned.

"You must learn to control your temper, Kuro-pu otherwise you're always going to be in detention." Fay looked over his glasses at the teen. He thought Kurogane was adorable and he knew Kurogane thought the same, if adorable existed in the teen's vocabulary.

"If people wouldn't try to make me angry all the time I'd be better." He countered as he tried not to look at the other. 

"Now answer honestly, why do you stare at me every class?"

"Aren't you suppose to?" He replied as he looked away. All Kurogane wanted to do was go home. "You'd complain that I wasn't paying attention otherwise."

"Yes you're supposed to pay attention but you stare at me more than just for that."

"It doesn't matter anyways. Can I just do whatever so I can leave already?" He sighed and looked out towards the window in the room.

"What if I told you that you can leave as soon as you tell me if you like me or not?" Fay smirked devilishly.

Looking back to Fai he stared. "You're alright I guess, but only sometimes." He grabbed his notebook then and stood up from the desk.

"Is that you admitting you have a crush on me and that maybe you'd like to go out for lunch sometime?"

Kurogane flushed at the others words. "W-what?!" He nearly squeaked. This teacher couldn't be for real.

"Call it...how do you say..extra credit." Fay smiled and started putting things away. "Or you can come to my apartment and I can give you practice lessons, because honestly..your grades are slumping, although that could be caused by you being love sick." Fay swung his bag over his shoulder. "Think about it."

"I...I am not /love sick/ you bastard!" Kurogane yelled before he hurried out of the classroom. How dare that, that /idiot/ suggest something so stupid. So what if he might think the man looked okay?

Fay had to admit, as cute as Kurogane was, he was complicated. Fay wasn't sure if the teenager knew for sure what he wanted. 

Kurogane felt uncomfortable as he sat in class, ever since Mr. Fluorite had tried to confront him, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was a teenager with hormones raging and he couldn't help some of the thoughts that wandered into his head sometimes and that just made everything worse for him. Especially when the teacher had all but hit on him.

Fay blew his bangs out his face. This teenager was stubborn. "So you know class there will be a test tomorrow so I want you to study chapters ten-thirteen." Fay was used to waiting around for people, but this had been going on for a few weeks now and he had no idea what to do.

A collective groan rose from the class as they heard the news. Kurogane was just looking forward to the bell ringing.

As the bell rang, Fay was the first one out the door to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

Unfortunately for Kurogane, he had first lunch as well and meant he would have to see his chemistry teacher again. He sighed and gathered his stuff before heading to his locker.

Fay usually ate food from the teacher's lounge but he didn't feel like "fancy" food today. He smiled briefly when he saw Kurogane enter.

He meanwhile tried to avoid the blonde like the plague. It wasn't that he thought Fai was being creepy, though he was weird, he just didn't want to think about the man and whatever it was he felt. Though Fai was probably only teasing him like usual anyways.

"Is there a reason you're avoiding me Kuro-sama?"

"You always give me detention, so why wouldn't I?" He glared.

"Only to try and get the truth out of you." Fay replied simply.

"You do it, because you like to piss me off." He argued, wanting to leave.

Fay frowned. "You're stubborn Kurogane. What if I told you that you have to do an extra credit essay for me hmm?" Fay loved to tease and he loved his power as teacher.

"Then just give me the damn thing so I can go home." He glared as he turned to face the man.

"Kuro-sama it's only lunch time and you want to go home? Does Kuro-tan have someone special at home to get home to or something?"

"No, but it's better than staying here." He refused to blush around the teacher anymore. Kurogane only wanted to go home and not think about the other for awhile.

Fay got up. "Well I should head to the lounge to put my lunch there so I can have it for when I'm grading papers, have fun doing whatever it is teenagers do these days."

"Whatever." Kurogane left Fai then and tried to push thoughts of the man aside.

As Fay was standing in the teacher's lounge grabbing a few things he was overheard a co-worker saying he gave Kurogane Suwa detention but forgot he had a date tonight. Fay smirked and openly volunteered to watch the teen. 

Kurogane was glaring at his books as he sat alone in the room. The school was pretty much empty now since everyone was outside or in the cafeteria as they waited for their bus. He knew his parents would scold him for another detention, but he hadn't been able to help it when the teacher had been so stupid.

Fay opened the door and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Tsk,tsk Kuro-sama, getting in trouble again?"

"What are /you/ doing here?" He frowned before looking away and out towards the window that faced the schoolyard.

"Working, what are you doing here?" Fay flopped down in the chair and pulled his grade book out of his bag.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked as he tried to ignore the other.

"No, you're in detention, doesn't mean I know why."

"The teacher was an idiot and didn't like me correcting him." He explained.

"Most teachers don't like to be corrected, what did you correct him about?" Fay put down his pen, he couldn't concentrate on grades with the teen in the room.

"Just things in his lecture." Kurogane wasn't an idiot and he didn't think the teacher should have said anything if it were wrong. It seemed however the teacher hadn't felt the same.

Fay had a devious thought cross his brain. "You know I could let you out early, but my kindness comes with a price."

"You sound like the principal." The boy knew it would be something outrageous like doing work for the blonde or grading a few months worth of papers

"Maybe but my price is cheap, you're a strong boy and I need someone to help me carry a big box of supplies to the car." Fay leaned his head on his hands as he leaned forward. "What do you say?"

He contemplated the offer. It didn't sound bad and he couldn't find any fault in it. "Fine."

"Then let's go, first my office and then my car." Fay got up and stretched his long limbs.

Kurogane grabbed his books and stood from his desk. He waited on the other by the door so Fai wouldn't start bothering him about leaving.

Fay grabbed his stuff and started to walk to his office."You're such a helpful boy Kuro-sama, I bet you help your parents out a lot too."

"...I do, but I don't see how that's your business." He frowned as he tried not to walk close to the other.

"Never said it was, just said you help out your parents. It's nice to help others, hats why I became a teacher."

"You don't really help out you know. Not like chemistry is a required class." Kurogane argued as they made it down the hall and towards the teacher's office. Their high school was large enough to where all the teacher's had their own private offices instead of just using their classrooms.

Fay frowned as they got to his office and he unlocked the door."Well let's go." His voice was slightly colder as he gathered his stuff. "Box is over there."

Kurogane walked the short distance over towards the box sitting precariously on a pile of books and papers. It as heavier than it looked and the sixteen year old struggled to get a good grip on it for a moment. 

"You all set?" Fay's tone still had that icy bite to it. Here he thought he was helping people, kids and then his favorite student decided to tell him that? Needless to say, Fay wasn't too pleased.

"Yeah." Kurogane wasn't sure how to react to Fai's sudden mood, but the sooner he took the box to the man's car, the sooner he could leave.

They walked down to the car in silence, Fay angsting the whole time over why no one liked him."Here we are. I'll mark down you completed your detention." Fay wanted to do more, he wanted to hold the teen or maybe even kiss him but he wasn't risking his job if the teen didn't feel that way about him.

"Well open a door so I can put it in." He said as he tried not to think about the blonde now.

Fay opened the trunk. "Put it in there." Normally Fay would've asked the teen for a ride home, but he didn't feel like putting his heart out on his sleeve. "Until tomorrow then."

""Tch. You're to going to give me another detention are you?" He asked with a frown, thinking Fai no doubt was already working out something,

"No, unless you act out of line, forget your homework or something along those lines."

"Tch. I don't do any of that and you still get me in trouble."

"That was then..." Fay went to unlock his door.

"And what's different now then?" He grumbled as he set the box in the trunk before closing it and staring after the man.

Fay laughed. "You don't know? I don't just call anyone out on a crush."

"I-I don't have a crush, especially not on you!" Kurogane blushed as he tried to glare at Fai.

"Then why are you blushing?" Fay raised an eyebrow.

"I don't blush!" Kurogane argued, despite his cheeks practically glowing now.

"Oh yes and I'm straight." Fay snorted. He was being sarcastic, Fay knew he was gay from the moment he was born.

"Idiot!" Kurogane didn't know what else to say so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Fay shook his head. "Do you need a ride home? It's late and it looks like it's going to rain."

The boy eyed the other suspiciously. All he needed was to get caught in the rain and catch a cold. His mother would worry over him while his father scolded him, not to mention having to catch up on homework. "Fine."

"Get in then, it's unlocked." Fay got in the driver's side. "Going to need your address Kuro-pon."

Kurogane did as told, not putting up a fight. He buckled himself in and tried not to act too curious about being inside the teacher's car. "It's just two streets over."

Fay nodded and turned the ignition on. He followed by buckling his seat belt and finally pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride to Kurogane's home was a short one and Kurogane couldn't help feeling a tinge of nervousness the whole time. He wasn't sure what to make of Fai. The man was several years his senior and he teased relentlessly about Kurogane liking him, which he still refused to believe.

"Well until tomorrow then. I should get home, need to fix dinner." Fay half grinned.

Kurogane grabbed his things as he unbuckled and got out of the car. He looked up when he saw the front door open and his mother step out, looking curiously towards him.

Fay smiled softly as Kurogane was greeted by his mother. He figured he'd better explain so he didn't get ruled as a pervert. Stepping out of the car he walked over gracefully. "Ah you must be Mrs. Suwa, I'm Fay Flourite, Kurogane's chemistry teacher. He did me a favor today and by the time we were done, the weather looked bad so I brought him home."

"Ah, thank you. He's told me and my husband about you." She smiled as Kurogane looked at her shocked. "Mom!" His mother ignored him as she looked to Fai. "You're the teacher he says is always making jokes in class."

"Ah he talks about me does he?" So perhaps Fay was right, maybe Kurogane did like him. "It was nice meeting you, I should get going, I don't want to disturb you any longer."

"Would you like something to drink Fai-san?" She offered, always polite. Kurogane silently begged that Fai would just go instead of letting himself endure anymore of the man's torment.

Fay paused to think for a moment. "That sounds lovely, thank you."

"Kurogane, go and wash up." She shooed her son off, who left reluctantly. He sent a glare towards Fai before he darted off and into his house.

"He's very stubborn but he always pays attention in my class. I hope this isn't too much trouble."

"Think nothing of it. Kurogane isn't very warm to most people." She insisted as they walked inside. A much taller man was waiting inside ad he smiled as he greeted Fai. "I heard Kurogane yelling about inviting teachers over and had to have a look for myself."

Fay blinked. Well Kurogane certainly was a mirror image of his father."You must be Kurogane's father, I'm Fay Fluorite, his chemistry teacher."

"Hello, Mr. Fluorite." He shook the blonde's head as he smiled. "It seems our son had detention again then?"

"He has, but not from me. He actually helped me with something and it looked like it was going to rain so I brought him home."

"Then he's lucky to have a teacher willing to be so kind. Come, we were just sitting down for a late dinner." He offered as he patted the blonde's shoulder while his wife left to head into the kitchen. 

Fay blushed slightly. This almost felt like him and Kurogane were dating, him being invited to dinner and all.

Dinner went on without a hitch, Kurogane hated how well his parents got along with the chemistry teacher and knew this would only make getting teased that much more worse.

At the end of dinner, Fay helped clean up a bit. "Thank you for that wonderful meal. I should get home now, I'm sure my cat's wondering where I am."

"It was wonderful getting to talk to you Fai-san." Kurogane's mother said as she helped him put the last of the dishes up. "We will have to do this again sometime." Kurogane could hear them talking from the living room and tried not to scowl too much as his father was in the room with him.

"It was nice meeting you as well. I'll make sure to keep Kurogane-kun in check."

Kurogane watched as his father left to bid Fai farewell and complained when his hair was ruffled in passing. Overall it had been one of the most stressful nights he could recollect ever having.

"Nice hair-do Kurogane-kun, better than your usual I'd say. Don't forget about tomorrow's test."

"Whatever." Kurogane couldn't outright yell at the man so he resorted to folding his arms and looking away from Fai as the man made his way out.

"I'll have to make you a thank you cake for the wonderful meal."

"Think nothing of it." Kurogane's father smiled in return as Fai stood at the door, getting his shoes on.

Fay finished slipping his shoes on and slipped his jacket on. "See you in class tomorrow Kurogane-kun."

He could only see Kurogane flip up an arm in acknowledgement from the living room. Kurogane was just glad the night was over with.

It had been a few weeks since Fay had dinner at Kurogane's house. Right now Fay was sitting in his office grading papers and eating lunch. Fay usually left his door open in case a student needed him during break.

Kurogane was on his way to his locker, having finished his own lunch already and needed to put his books away. He didn't even pay attention to passing by Fai's office, too preoccupied with his own thoughts. He was starting to think he might actually like the teacher and that thought made him all sorts of things.

Fay noticed Kurogane walking by, most students were either in the library or cafeteria. Putting down his pen he walked outside his office. "Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane turned out of reflex and cursed himself for it when he spotted Fai. "Yeah?"

"Just saying hi..you haven't been yourself."

"I've been acting normal." Kurogane wanted to say it was because he hadn't gotten detention so wasn't yelling like usual, but decided he didn't want to be teased again.

"Normal for you is yelling and being angry." Fay shrugged. It was eating away at his soul, one of them needed to make a move soon.

He bristled. "Just because I always do that stuff in your class doesn't make it normal."

"Well it's how I'm used to seeing you, come to my office I want a word with you anyways."

Kurogane glared then, thinking he had better not get in trouble again for listening to the other. "Why?"

"To talk, it's nothing bad I assure you."

He still didn't believe Fai, but he did anyways before he could get in trouble again. Stepping into the crowded office, Kurogane wasn't sure what to expect.

"So..does this mean Kuro-sama doesn't have a crush on me anymore or is he finally accepting it?" Fay asked as he closed his door and proceeded to lean against it.

Kurogane stiffened, a blush creeping onto his face. "Who said I did?"

Fay shook his head, laughing slightly. "Oh when you've lived a quarter of a century and go through college to learn how to be a teacher you learn a few things. You blushing is a dead giveaway."

"Well I don't. You're annoying and always getting me in trouble." He argued. Kurogane didn't want to think about the few dreams he had had about the other and blushed even further at the thought.

Fay was tired of this game. He took a few steps forward and looked into the teen's eyes. They were around the same height. Fay knew he was taking a risk here but he didn't care. Leaning in he kissed the teen briefly.

Red eyes widened in shock as the quick kiss. He stepped back and tried to talk but nothing came out as he gaped like a fish. 

"There, I was tired of waiting around for you to do something so I did."

Kurogane pointed at the man as is brain tried to catch up with what had happened. He had been kissed by Fai, by his /teacher/. "Y-you!"

"Yes,me. I kissed you because I was tired of waiting."

"Who said I liked you?!" Kurogane thought he was having a panic attack. He couldn't wrap his head around what all of this meant now.

"Who said you didn't?" Fay replied as casually as if Kurogane had asked him the weather.

"You're a teacher!" He shouted, as he felt something drop into the pit of his stomach. Fai knew he liked him, Kurogane still was fighting over whether he really did or not, and Fai was okay with that.

"Kuro-rin if I had twenty dollars for every student-teacher relationship there's ever been, let's say I wouldn't be teaching."

"You do this a lot then?" He asked, wondering just what Fai was getting at.

"No, but tons of people have in the past, they're not rare."

"So what, you're saying you want to date me or something?" He glared, not sure what to do or say now.

"Yes, yes I am."

Blushing, Kurogane looked up at Fai, not sure if he was joking or not. "I don't know." His parents would flip if they knew he was even considering it and Fai could lose his job.

"Well I can't force you, I will tell you this, I'm a very good liar."

"What if I say yes?" He thought he was crazy thinking of accepting Fai's offer.

"Then we keep it discreet. People see us outside of class, tell them you're taking extra chemistry classes for extra credit."

"You've thought about this then?" He asked as he watched Fai acting coolly.

"Indeed I have, you got a problem with that?"

It was strange hearing Fai being serious and actually snapping a little at him. "...Fine."

"Only say fine if you really want to, Kuro-sama."

"I've never done something like this before, so when I say fine I mean it!" He snapped, thinking Fai was treating him like a child.

Fay grinned and kissed Kurogane's nose. "I can see we're going to get along beautifully."

"Stop that!" He swatted at the teacher as he was treated like a kid again.

"Stop what? I'm showing you affection." Fay grinned as he stepped back.

"I'm not a little kid." He huffed and looked away from Fai.

"I know, it's just been awhile since I dated that's all.."Fay became interested in the window instead of Kurogane.

He blushed at basically being called the man's boyfriend and cursed himself for acting like a girl.

"You're very cute when you blush Kuro-tan.." Fay's eyes drifted to the clock. "You should go however."

"I'm not cute, stupid!" He growled before he turned stiffly and walked out.

It had been a few weeks since Fay and Kurogane had started "dating." Right now they were in Fay's car. "So what do you want to do?"

"There's not anything to do." He replied. They couldn't very well go out anywhere in case people started suspecting or word got to his parents.

Fay paused trying to think of something they could do at his apartment."We could watch a movie at my place?"

"That's fine, just no girl movies." He said, knowing Fai had a liking for cheesy movies.

"Hopefully I have something you like then." They arrived at Fay apartment shortly afterwards. "Well come on, before we're seen."

Kurogane hurried inside, glancing around. They weren't doing anything questionable, he supposed they were being paranoid, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

Once inside, Fay slipped off his shoes and tossed his keys on the table. "Well, movies are over there in that cabinet Kuro-rin pick whatever."

Kicking off his tennis shoes, Kurogane headed over to rummage through Fai's things. He had been here a few times before and they usually ended up watching television.

Fay approached Kurogane. "See anything good?"

"You really have bad tastes in movies." Kurogane remarked blandly before he settled on one of the few action movies the blonde had. He lifted it up for Fai. "Put this one on."

Fay grabbed said movie and put it in his DVD player. "I just like romance that's all, is that a bad thing?"

"It is when you've got nothing else." He stood up then and ventured over to the couch where he plopped down and waited on Fai.

Fay plopped down next to  
Kurogane and slumped his head onto Kurogane's shoulder. "This has been a crazy couple of weeks eh?"

Kurogane frowned, thinking the other was too heavy. "I guess." It was an understatement. He was still nervous about being caught and he hated lying to his parents about what he was doing after school, but he couldn't deny that he liked the blonde's company. At least when he wasn't being an idiot.

Fay picked his head up and looked at Kurogane. As the previews played he placed his lips on the corner of Kurogane's mouth.

The teen was still a little gun-shy about kissing or any kind of affection from the other, but they had done it enough now to where he didn't pull away. Instead Kurogane turned his head to Fai and kissed back.

Fay placed his hand on Kurogane's face as they kissed. He thought he had to be Kurogane's first relationship by how nervous the boy was or it was the age difference. Fay didn't care either way he was happy.

Kurogane tilted his head just so in order to kiss Fai harder. He couldn't help himself when the older man kissed him, he was after all a sixteen year old boy.

Fay retuned the passion that Kurogane was giving him. It had been awhile since Fay had been with anyone so his body craved it."

Eventually he pulled away to catch his breath. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he looked up at Fai.

"Aw, Kuro-sama's blushing!"

"I..I am not!" He glared, ready to punch Fai is he started teasing him.

"You are..but it's okay I won't tell." Fay grinned.

"Idiot..." Kurogane looked away as he grumbled in complaint. 

Fay shook his head, snickering slightly as he wrapped an arm around the teen.

"It's not funny dammit!" Kurogane struggled, not wanting to be the butt of Fai's jokes.

"I think it's cute." Fay rubbed his nose against Kurogane's cheek.

"I'm not cute either!" He protested as he tried to lean away from Fai's nuzzling.

"To me you are, no one else needs to know you are."

Kurogane frowned still not liking being called cute of all things. "Idiot..."

Fay shook his head. He loved how they were now interested in each other, the movie forgotten. He pressed his lips against Kurogane's ear.

Blushing, Kurogane let Fai kiss over his face. "Stop treating me like some kid." He complained.

"I'm not, I'm treating you like my boyfriend, which is what you are, right?"

"Yeah." Kurogane looked at Fai as he smiled down at him. He didn't think they would be watching a movie today with how the other was acting.

"I love your smile, and it's only for me." Fay smirked almost possessively.

"Don't say sappy stuff like that." He scolded, more embarrassed than anything.

"Maybe I should claim you another way then.." Fay's voice trailed off.

Kurogane looked at him in surprise, his mind running to various things that Fai might be implying.

Fay trailed his fingers down Kurogane's chest. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Not every day I hear that..." He countered, looking off to the side. He wasn't sure what the blonde meant and didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I suppose that's true. How far do you want to go?"

He visibly gulped, nervous at the prospect of having sex. "I don't know."

"I'm not afraid of taking it slow, Kuro-rin."Fay tried not to think of fast he was rushed as a teenager.

"Tch, if I don't like it I'll tell you to stop." He was still nervous about the idea, but is wasn't like he was completely against it.

"Confident aren't you? I like that." Fay stood up shutting off the DVD player and the TV. "Come on, my room, it's more romantic than this."

Kurogane didn't let his hesitance show as he stood up and followed Fai into his room. He tried not to walk too stiffly either as he was sure he wanted to do whatever it was Fai had in mind and if not he knew the other would listen F to him.

Fay opened his door and was grateful that he had at least a full sized bed. He flopped down on his bed and patted it for Kurogane to join him.

He refused to act like some little kid or something and sat down beside Fai without stopping. Kurogane waited then as Fai smiled at him.

Fay decided to save the strip show for next time, if there was a next time. He gently pushed Kurogane onto the bed and attached his lips to the teenager's neck.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the sensation of Fai kissing him. He blushed faintly as his back hit the bed, but he remained calm, trusting Fai.

Fay had to be careful not to leave any marks on Kurogane. He pulled his lips away and looked into the teen's eyes. "Am I right to assume that Kuro-rin has never done anything like this before?"

"No, if I had I would have said something." He glared and tried to mask his nervousness with annoyance.

"Okay then just relax and trust me."Fay slowly unbuttoned the teen's pants, all while keeping his blue eyes locked on Kurogane's red ones.

The teen nodded deftly. His blush increased as Kurogane stared down, his eyes trained on Fai's long fingers as he opened his pants up and revealing his boxers. 

"Doesn't Kuro-rin believe in having pretty boxers?" Fay gently ran a hand over the teen's clothed crotch.

Kurogane gave a sharp inhale as he felt the other touch his clothed member. It was really happening and that idea made him both anxious and a little afraid of just how intimidating the idea was. "W-what?" 

"I have a pair with butterflies on them for example. Enough of that, just relax."

Kurogane would have scolded him for saying something so stupid, but his attention was turned to Fai's hand rubbing him and how he was growing hard underneath his fingers.

"I see Kuro-rin likes this, good sign." Fay decided to take it a step farther and slipped his hand under Kurogane's boxers and started to stroke the teen's growing erection.

A choked noise escaped Kurogane's throat as long fingers encircled his cock and the teen felt his head spinning at the contact. It was much better than his own hand ever was and it wasn't long at all until he was hard.

Using his other hand, Fay pulled the teen's boxers so he could release the boy's fully erect shaft from its clothed prison."Kuro-tan is so hard."

"Because you're touching me." He argued, thinking Fai was just being a tease now.

"And you like it..." Fay smirked running a thumb over the sensitive head of the teen's cock.

"Nng..." Kurogane winced as he gripped at the bedding underneath him. His heart was racing and wasn't sure if he could stand this much longer.

Fay smirked. He knew exactly how to push the teen over the edge. Scooting down more he pressed his soft lips against the head of his boyfriend's erection.

The boy cried out at the feeling. It was warm and wet and Kurogane felt on the verge of orgasm as Fai teased him.

Fay decided he didn't want to tease the boy anymore, he wanted Kurogane to look back on this and thing happy thoughts. He slowly lowered his mouth over the teen's member taking him in slowly.

"W-wait, I'm-!" It was too much too fast and after only several seconds Kurogane was coming. He had wanted to warn Fai, but instead he hadn't been able to get the words out in time.

Fay smirked as he swallowed his lover's seed. Pulling up he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I got to say, you look sexy all flushed in your post orgasm state."

Kurogane was still reeling and was unable to properly glare at Fai. Panting he looked at the man, flushing at what Fai had just done. "What...about you?" 

Fay looked curious. "What about me?"

"Aren't you...?" It was embarrassing to ask, but it wasn't fair that he was the only one to be touched.

Fay blushed. "Oh..well yeah..but I don't want to make you do anything if you don't want to, I'm sure you're still nervous."

Kurogane took it as a challenge and glared. "I'm not nervous."

"No? Then show me what you've got." Fay even unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

Kurogane hadn't been expecting Fai to be so forward, but then again he didn't know really what to expect from this whole ordeal. The teen tucked himself back into his boxers and looked at Fai as he reclined against the headboard of his bed. He kept thinking that it was only fair, but still he had never seen another guy naked or at least exposed. Shaking off his thoughts, Kurogane did just as Fai h  
ad done to him and slipped his hand into the other's underwear to touch him.

Fay's eyes slipped closed. Unlike his hands which were soft, Kurogane's hands were rough. "Uwah, that feels good Kuro-tan.."

The blonde had already been aroused so Kurogane just needed to make him fall over the edge as it were. Kurogane tried not to look Fai in the eyes, knowing he would just blush if he did.

Fay let himself relax as Kurogane continued to stroke him. He slowly started to buck into Kurogane's hand.

Kurogane tried harder then, quickening his hand as he continued to stroke Fai's arousal. It was strange holding someone else's erection, but he liked the way the blonde was falling apart.

Fay let a moan escape his lips as Kurogane picked up the pace. "Ngh...Kuro-sama..."

He watched as precum beaded up on the tip of Fai's arousal and he could tell the older was close. 

Fay couldn't take it anymore, he had been dreaming about this awhile and now it was happening and Kurogane's hand felt amazing. He let himself come still moaning even after it was over.

Kurogane looked almost stunned as Fai came and removed his hand to finally look up at the blonde. He watched as Fai's chest heaved as he came down from his orgasm.

"Wow.. I haven't felt that good..in a long time."

Kurogane sat back and looked at Fai, a little proud of himself at having undone Fai in such a way. "It was good then?"

Fay managed a smile."Yes it was very good."

Smirking, Kurogane felt accomplished.

Fay almost laughed, the teen looked like he had just won the lottery or something. "I should bring you home.."  
"It's not been that long has it?" He asked, feeling suddenly energetic.

"No, it hasn't, why?" Fay was surprised by the teen's energy.

"You were the one saying it was time to take me back home." He argued.

"Yeah because usually you're not so full of energy." Fay fought back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, looking off put. He folded his legs to get comfortable.

Fay tucked himself back into his underwear before crawling over to Kurogane to hold him."Just that you're usually quiet."

"Maybe it's because you talk too much?" He argued as he let Fai pull him closer.

Fay chuckled."So I've been told. I just don't want to put you behind in your studies."

"Between you and my parents telling me all the time, I get it done." Kurogane was badgered enough over it, he didn't need to hear it again.

Fay bit his lip. Kurogane's parents(his father mainly) did push him to get good grades."I won't mention it anymore outside of school."

"Good." Kurogane felt warm and a little drowsy being held by Fai and knew he would fall asleep before too long like this

"Is Kuro-tan comfortable?" Fay was feeling drowsy as well.

"Yeah." Fai smelled of faint sweat and sex as well as the usual familiar scent that clung to him.

"I'm glad." Fay pulled the teen closer taking in Kurogane's scent. He closed his blue eyes, they felt so heavy.

Kurogane slumped against Fai as he just let himself feel Fai hugging him. He would complain once he wasn't so tired, but for now it was okay.

Fay had only meant to close his eyes for a few minutes. Next time he opened them however it was seven o'clock at night. "Fuck."

Sleeping against him was Kurogane, no doubt having being too drained to stay awake earlier.

Fay smiled softly, he had never seen the boy so relaxed. However they had a problem and he was going to have to wake Kurogane up. "Kuro-rin.."

The boy frowned in his sleep until eventually he woke up. "What?"

"I didn't want to wake you, but have you noticed the time?"

 

Kurogane thought he had just woken up so of course he hadn't, but when he pushed himself up to look at the alarm clock by Fai's bed, his heart stopped for a moment. "Why didn't you set an alarm?!" His parents were going to kill him or at least ground him for the next month for being out so late without even a call.

"I didn't plan on sleeping at all!" Fay's mind was racing, what on earth was Kurogane going to tell his parents?"Maybe you can tell them you were studying? Or something?"

"Maybe I had to stay behind at school with someone else for group study and lost track of time?" He said, his parents were trusting and he hated lying to them, but Kurogane knew they would keep him away from Fai and probably call the police.

"Sure that works, it can be for chemistry too, hence why I brought you home." Seeing Kurogane's face he kissed the boy. "A small lie doesn't hurt now and again, you were with me, we just weren't studying chemistry."

It didn't make him feel completely better, but they had to keep thinks secret for now. "We should hurry then."

"We should."Fay took a few minutes to make sure he looked presentable."Alright lets go."

They both hurried quickly to Kurogane's home, were the boy practically ran inside to explain why he was late to his parents. He didn't have time to really say goodbye to Fai even as he was too worried about their reaction.

It was the day after Kurogane had fallen asleep at Fay's apartment. Fay arrived at work looking exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep as he was too worried about Kurogane's fate.

Kurogane was in class as usual, but it wasn't like he could explain things to Fai then. He waited until lunch to head over to the chemistry teacher's office.

Fay was mindlessly tapping his pen on his desk when he saw Kurogane enter. "Kuro-sama, come in and close the door behind you."

Kurogane did as asked, making sure he locked it too just in case. "I was going to email you, but forgot to." He said, sounding almost sheepish.

"That's fine, so what's going on?" Fay was nervous, he was scared this was going to be the end.

"Mom and dad were upset and I kinda got grounded, but they didn't ask about anything else." He informed, thinking they were still going to let him study after school, he just couldn't do anything once he got home but chores.

Fay felt guilty."Sorry Kuro-sama, I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"It's not that bad. Just got scolded for the most part." Kurogane had been thinking ever since yesterday about Fai and was embarrassed by the thoughts he had been having.

Fay smiled getting out of his chair. Walking over to the teen, he placed his hands on the boy's waist before leaning in and kissing him.

Thinking Fai was probably relieved at the news and that was the reason for the sudden kiss at school no less, Kurogane returned it. He was glad he had locked the door as he closed his eyes.

Fay was slightly surprised at the return kiss. Usually the teen acted flustered over public displays of affection. Fay wasn't going to complain though, he started to run his hands up Kurogane's back.

He hated being shorter, while he reached about to Fai's chin it was still a pain to have to crane his neck at such an angle to even kiss the other. Kurogane liked the way the other's hands felt, his breath hitched at the contact, reminded of yesterday.

Fay smirked and decided to not only take a risk but be a tease. He deepened the kiss slightly.

Luckily no one could peek in on them and as such Kurogane let Fai do as he pleased. He was relieved when his parents hadn't suspected anything, since all he needed were for things to go south for them when they hadn't even been together all that long.

Fay was getting caught up in the moment he basically forgot where he was. As he kissed Kurogane, he pressed his hips against the younger male's just as the warning bell rang indicating lunch was over.

Kurogane nearly jumped out of his skin and pushed himself out of Fai's arms in response. "I've got to go."

"I know, here let me write you a pass in case you're late. That way you can compose yourself." After he wrote and signed the pass he handed it to Kurogane and whispered in his ear. "We'll finish later."

A faint blush arose the teen's face at the suggestiveness in Fai's tone before he snatched the pass from the blonde and hurried out so he could get to his locker and get to class.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Fay and Kurogane were back at his place. As soon as they were inside and Fay locked the door, he wasted no time in attaching his lips to his boyfriend's.

Kurogane grunted at the impact, but he kissed Fai just as aggressively, trying to keep up with the man. It was new and exciting doing this as usually they just sat around while Fai teased and cooed at him.

Fay backed the boy against the wall being turned on by his aggressive nature. He finally broke away to catch his breath. "I think we should move to my bedroom, don't you?"

Kurogane was panting too and when he looked up at Fai it sent a spark of interest down his spine. He nodded, wanting to continue where they had left off earlier.

Fay grinned and pulled the boy towards his bedroom. He closed his door and out of habit locked it. He wasted no time getting the boy on his bed and laying on top of him, kissing him and slowly rocking his hips against the other's.

It was happening really fast, but Kurogane kept up with Fai as best he could. A moan left his lips, but were muffled by the blonde on top of him. Gripping, the blonde's shoulders, Kurogane quickly became hard.

Fay looked down at the teen with lust clouded eyes."Someone's enjoying themselves, eh?"

"That's because you're moving!" He snapped in embarrassment and tried not to look at Fai.

"Yes and I feel you're enjoying it. If you weren't despite me moving you wouldn't be as turned on."

He decided not to try and wrap his mind around Fai's logic. "Don't just talk stupid." He complained, wanting something to happen.

 

"Impatient aren't you?" Fay snickered as he undid Kurogane's pants.

 

Kurogane felt like kicking him in the head, but when Fai undid his pants he didn't want to risk making Fai angry and therefore stopping.

Fay tugged at Kurogane's pants indicating he wanted them off.

This was new, well newer for Kurogane and so he lifted his hips to help. They both struggled for a few moments, but eventually the teen's pants laid forgotten on the floor.

Fay did Kurogane a favor and undid his own pants, then letting them join Kurogane's on the floor.

He wondered just what Fai had planned now and just how much further he wanted to go today.

Fay ran his hands up Kurogane's shirt, teasing the boys nipples with his soft hands.

Blushing darkly he gasped. It was strange, but it sent shivers down his spine. "Nng..."

"Do you like that?"Fay's voice was low and dripped of seduction as he went to remove the boy's shirt.

 

Eventually Kurogane was left in just his boxers, already stiff and wanting as Fai teased him. He wanted to kiss Fai to do /something/.  
Fay decided to match Kurogane and be only in his boxers. His eyes drifted down to his boyfriend's crotch and noticed the large bulge there. "Is Kuro-sama willing to go as far as I want to go with him?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh I'm willing to go all the way with you." Fay kissed Kurogane briefly to show he was serious and not just teasing.

"A-all-" He coughed to clear his throat. "You mean have sex?" Kurogane knew enough about sex to know how it worked, but that didn't mean a lot when it came to actually doing it.

"I do indeed." Being as old as he was, Fay had a bit of experience under his belt, more than Kurogane that's for sure so he knew he'd be leading the way and he was fine with that.

"Okay." He probably didn't exactly everything he was getting himself into, but he trusted Fai and he wanted to be touched like before.

Fay hadn't expected the boy to give in so easily. He fumbled around in his drawer and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. It had been a while since Fay had topped someone, but he still remembered how to do it. Placing the lubricant on the side of the bed he leaned down and kissed Kurogane as he slid the teen's boxers off.

They were moving really fast, but Kurogane was already swept up into Fai and everything else and didn't want to stop now. Grabbing the other, he pulled him down for a second kiss after Fai had pulled away.

Fay moaned softly at the teen's assertiveness with the second kiss. Deciding he'd better get rid of his own underwear before he got too caught in the moment, Fay discarded them. He broke off the second kiss and trailed small kisses down Kurogane's chest. He didn't want this to be a five minute sex session, he wanted this to be full seeing as it was the teen's first time.

Kurogane was breathing hard as he looked up at Fai then, curious as to what the other was doing now.

"You're so cute when you're curious." Fay knew they were pressed for time, they didn't need a close call like the other night. They had enough time to make it comfortable for the teen though. Fay unscrewed the cap of the lubricant and poured some on his fingers letting it warm. In the meantime he placed a gentle kiss on Kurogane's collarbone.

"Not cute." He glared, but it wasn't nearly as hateful as usual as he was wanting Fai to just hurry and touch him again. 

Fay chewed his lip briefly. "I need you to relax." He rubbed on slick finger against the teen's entrance waiting for the other to relax before going any further.

Kurogane blushed and jerked. He hadn't expected that. Granted he wasn't sure how they would have sex other than just touching each other, but still. "W-what?!" 

"Relax and trust me." Fay thought the boy's innocence was adorable, even mores due to the gruff nature the boy constantly hid behind.

He tried to calm down, embarrassed beyond belief now. Kurogane didn't want to think of Fai touching him there and looked away as Fai did so.

Fay knew that was the best he was going to get. As gently as he could he slid one slick finger inside of the teenager.

Kurogane winced, the feeling foreign and uncomfortable, but it wasn't terrible per say.

Fay kissed Kurogane briefly as he slowly moved his single finger in and out. "Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Nodding in understanding, Kurogane tried not to focus on what Fai was doing and instead of anything else. "It's weird." He grunted though when Fai added a second and it began to sting a little.

"Sush." As Fay moved both of his fingers inside stretching the boy, he used his spare hand to stroke the other's erection, trying to take his mind off the pain.

Kurogane glared at being hushed like a child, but when Fai began touching his cock he quickly overlooked the transgression.

Fay smirked. "That's better." He was starting to spread his fingers apart to help stretch the boy more. His own neglected erection was starting to hurt it was so hard.

"I'm...I'm gonna finish soon." Kurogane managed to say between gritted teeth. It was all just so overwhelming for the boy despite his wariness at what Fai was going to do.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you last until the end." Fay figured another minute or so and the boy would be stretched out enough for him.

Kurogane didn't believe him. He felt too hot, like he was going to faint and wanted Fai to just do something, anything more.

Fay slipped his fingers out of the boy, satisfied that he was stretched enough. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant again pouring some into his hand, pausing a moment or two before coating his own cock with it. His eyes slipped shut as he stroked his neglected cock a few times to lube it up.

Kurogane stared up at the ceiling, eyes half lidded. He had groaned when Fai had stopped touching him, but he was still so close and if he had had the energy he would have finished himself off.

After Fay was done lubricating himself he grabbed one of his hair ties from the nightstand and placed it around the base of his boyfriends hard member."There, that will ensure you last until the end."

Kurogane had looked down as Fai had carefully moved the tie around his erection until it rested snuggly at the base of his member. He was a bit confused by he didn't really care right now. "...hnng...just hurry."

"You're so innocent it's cute."He paused and looked at the teenager. "This may hurt a bit, but I swear it will get better." He aligned himself with the boy's entrance teasing it with the head of his cock.

His eyes widened as his body tensed at the idea. Kurogane guessed he should have seen it coming and while he didn't know how he felt about it, there was no backing out now. He remained still however, trusting Fai.

Fay bent down and kissed Kurogane as he slowly entered the boy. He was trying to cause as much distraction as possible, anything so he didn't put his lover through too much pain.

It hurt and Kurogane's erection waned from it. Wincing, He reached up to hold onto the other's shoulders.

It took all of Fay's willpower not to thrust himself relentlessly into the boy. Kurogane was so tight around his already aching cock.

Tears pricked at the edges of Kurogane's eyes, but he refused to show he was in any kind of pain otherwise. When Fai finally stopped, Kurogane sighed.

Fay was buried to the hilt inside of Kurogane and it was so deliciously tight."Tell me, when I can move." To help relax the boy a little, he brought a hand between them and rubbed the head of Kurogane's member.

Kurogane groaned at that, feeling his erection growing once more. He shifted underneath Fai, testing the waters and after a minute or so he deemed it didn't hurt too badly now. "Alright, move."  
.  
Fay pulled out halfway before pushing back in. He did this a few times at a slow pace all the while balancing on his one arm.

Giving a choked gasp, Kurogane shut his eyes as he laid underneath the other. His mind was swimming as he bucked his hips up. 

 

"I..see someone's..enjoying themselves.." Fay grinned as he fell into a steady pace, a thin layer of sweat forming on his body.

He thought Fai was an idiot to still be talking during this. It felt good, but only a little better than the blonde using his mouth had been. Kurogane held on though, his own orgasm looming over him as Fai moved.

 

Fay knew as long as his hair band was on the base of the teen's cock, he was denying the teen orgasm. Fay lifted the teen's leg up over his shoulder to get a better angle.

Kurogane had to resist kicking, instead he arched atop the mattress. The need to almost beg was bubbling up his throat, but he refused and gritted his teeth. Though at a certain thrust from Fai, a scream was ripped from him, a jolt of pleasure shooting through him before he was coming. 

Fay could feel the teen gripping him and he couldn't last any longer either. As he felt his own orgasm over take him he pulled the band off the base of Kurogane's cock so the teen could release as well.

He came onto his stomach, panting heavily. His toes curled, mind fuzzy. Kurogane hardly even registered Fai had come as well and was still lazily moving. 

Fay was panting as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm  
.

Kurogane groaned and moved his leg back onto the bed. "O-oi...you're heavy." He mumbled, feeling sated.

"..give me a minute to catch my breath.." Once Fay regained his composure he pulled his softening member out of the teen and laid on the side of him.

Kurogane did and made a face when they separated.

Fay smiled laying beside Kurogane. He kissed the boy's cheek. "How was that for your first time?"

Weird...but it was good." He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah I suppose it is a bit weird isn't it?" Fay absentmindedly started to draw circles on Kurogane's chest with his finger.

He felt sore and blushed at the thought. But he was comfortable and tired, making him want to stay just where he was and sleep.

"I wish we could stay here.."Fay began to trail off. However he knew that he couldn't, he didn't need Kurogane to get in trouble again.

Kurogane wasn't sure if he could even move, let alone make it all the way back home. "I need to clean up first."

"We both do, but mainly you." Fay managed to get out of bed and retrieved his underwear and pulled them up."Come on, hopefully you can walk by the time I drive you home." Fay proceeded to pick Kurogane up into his arms. He may look skinny but Fay was actually quite strong.

"H-hey! Let me down dammit, I'm not some little kid!" Kurogane growled, embarrassed that Fai had picked him up while they were both naked.

"I know you're not, don't make me out as a real pedophile. I'm carrying you because I know you're going to have a hard time walking." Fay countered back sitting the teen on the seat of the toilet and running the water in the sink to wet a wash cloth.

"Tch. Still a dirty old man." He countered, knowing that while Fai didn't go around having relationships with students, he was still a pervert.

Fay twitched as he rung out the wash cloth and handed it to Kurogane. "Old? I'm only about ten years older then you!"

Kurogane began scrubbing the sweat off his body. "That's ten years older than me!"

"I see old as forty or fifty, not twenty-five." Fay fought back as he attempted to make his hair presentable.

"Still older." Kurogane argued as he cleaned himself completely.

"Yes I am, and I see nothing wrong with that." Fay finished fixing his hair and started to wipe his own body down with a separate wash cloth.

"It's not bad." He knew it probably would be for others, but that was only because of /his/ age. In two more years it wouldn't matter and if they were still together, they could openly date.

~OMAKE~

It had been two years since Fay and Kurogane had started "dating." Fay was still teaching at the high school and Kurogane was a college student now. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, mainly just kept in contact via emails and once in awhile phone calls.

Whenever Kurogane was home, they were always too busy to meet as well, but now he had finally managed to graduate and was returning home to look for a job. He had already been home and was waiting on a call from Fai. It was always a little strange to think just over two years had gone by and that they hadn't broken things off or he hadn't strangled Fai for the idiot he was. 

Fay decided to call Kurogane. He dialed the number and waited patiently for Kurogane to pick up. He was grading papers and frankly he was bored.

When he picked up he was glad to be able to hear Fai. "Oi, when do you get off work? I was going to order out and come to your place."

"In about an hour. That sounds nice." Fay was excited to see Kurogane too.

"Alright. I'll see you then." With that Kurogane hung up. He had told his parents he was dating someone, but hadn't said who. He would leave that for another day, when both he and Fai were ready. Now he just wanted to go and see him after two years apart.

That hour took forever and finally Fay was on his way his way home. He decided to call Kurogane again. "Hey Kuro-pon, I'm on my way home."

"I'll be there a little after you." He explained as he grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes. Kurogane still had to pick up food for them and didn't want to be too early and have to wait on Fai.

"Fair enough." Fay hung up and when he arrived at his apartment he changed clothes and tried to make it look more romantic by lighting a few candles and dimming the lights.

When Kurogane arrived, he actually felt a little nervous. He had grown since Fai had last seen him and matured into a proper adult. When he had left home he had still been about Fai's height and had yet to grown into his body. He stood outside Fai's door, food in one hand as he knocked./

Fay opened the door."Hello, Kuro---" Fay stood in amazement. His boyfriend wasn't the scrawny teenager he once knew.

Kurogane was taller now, by more than a head as he smirked down at Fai. It was kinda funny seeing Fai speechless. He had also gained a lot of muscle after all with nothing better to do away at school Kurogane had picked up training to pass the time. "You gonna let me in or what?"

"um..sure..come in..you look...amazing..fuck it you look hot."Fay could feel the heat traveling to the lower half of his body.

"Tch. Idiot." He was flattered that he could throw Fai for a loop and as he looked at the blonde he saw his hair had grow longer, but otherwise was the same. "Why is it so dark?" Kurogane asked as he ventured into the kitchen to set bags down.

"Setting the mood?" Fay couldn't take it anymore, he had missed Kurogane's touch. He walked over to the other man, leaned up and stole a kiss.

Fay wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck as they kissed. He never realized just how much he had missed him.

They stayed like that for a moment, Kurogane taking in the way Fai felt against him after two years away.

Finally Fay pulled back for air. "Kuro-rin..you've changed a lot."

"I just grew up, not a kid anymore." He explained as he set the bags down on the counter. "Now are we gonna eat or not?"

"Oh of course!" Fay's face was pink, he had honestly forgotten about the food.

Kurogane smirked as Fai grabbed plate and before long they were at the other's couch eating and catching up. Not that they really needed to as they typically stayed in touch through phone calls and emails nearly every day when they had been apart.

Fay reached behind him as he was talking to Kurogane and released his hair from his ponytail."I've missed you a lot you know."

"You told me enough." Kurogane nodded. "I'm here for good now."

"That's good, even if you weren't...I'd follow you. Being away from you for two years made me realize just how much I love you."

Kurogane reclined beside Fai a faint smirk on his lips. "Yeah? Guess that whole 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' thing is true." He had missed Fai as well, as much as he hated to admit it to the man himself.

"Actually the saying goes absence makes the heart grow fonder." Fay snickered as he turned his head to kiss Kurogane.

His argument was all but forgotten as he was kissed once more. Settling on the couch, Kurogane pulled Fai closer. He had been so used to Fai taking charge of things that it was a little awkward to do so himself.

Fay moaned slightly into the kiss as he was pulled closer. Kurogane wasn't that innocent little teenager anymore and that only turned the teacher on more.

Kurogane brought Fai to straddle his lap before he broke their kiss. "Guess the candles and stuff meant you were looking for something to happen?" He asked, knowing good and well they would end up having sex before he had even called to tell Fai he was coming over. 

"Maybe." Fay smiled as he straddled Kurogane's lap.

"Think I can help." Kurogane replied as he wrapped an arm around Fai. Truth be told, he had been missing being close to the other. "Though we might have to move to the bedroom."

"Then carry me to it, you're a big, strong man now."

"You're not going to be even more of a lazy ass now are you?" Kurogane questioned as he pulled Fai flush against him and got up. Long legs wrapped around his waist and Kurogane couldn't help but think how odd it was to be doing this,

"No...just don't want to be separated from you."

Kurogane put out the few candles Fai had lit as he passed by them, thinking they don't need to run the risk of burning the apartment down. When he reached the bed, he noticed just how  
small it looked despite it still being the same as before. Putting Fai on the mattress he wasted no time in climbing over the blonde.

"Are you prepared to take the dominating role Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane had his head lowered, leaving kisses along Fai's throat as he listened. "You're wanting to bottom?" He asked. Since they had been dating, Fai was usually the one who topped and Kurogane had never really cared either way. 

"Yeah, I am."Fay had bottomed before but this would be the first time in awhile.

"Take of your clothes then." Kurogane growled out as he sat up and began to remove his own shirt.

"Silly Kuro-rin, we're supposed to strip each other." Fay giggled as he took off his own shirt.

"Doing it yourself, gets it done faster." He countered before he began unbuttoning his jeans. He had to move off of Fai in order to do it, but with a few moments they were off with the majority of his and Fai's clothes on the floor.

"Kuro-hasty has a point." Fay looked at his boyfriend, they were both on the bed in their boxers.

"You're just as eager as I am." He argued as he scanned over Fai. Not much had really changed. The blonde was still lithe, with the hint of muscle underneath pale skin.

"Yes...I am." Fay looked up at Kurogane. Unlike himself, Kurogane had changed. He was taller, more muscular, and maybe it was Fay's imagination, but Kurogane looked more attractive now.  
Kurogane smirked before he removed his boxers, leaving him naked before Fai. "Good." 

Fay stared in amazement as Kurogane stood full out naked in front of him. He could feel himself growing harder as his eyes traveled his boyfriend's body.

Kurogane wasn't the slightly muscular boy that had left two years ago, he had grown taller and filled out into a rather handsome physique. He smirked, unable to help himself as Fai's eyes raked over him. 

Fay finally composed himself. "Lubricant's still in the bedside drawer." He said with a lustful smirk.

Fai would never change, Kurogane thought as he reached over the blonde to grab the bottle. Examining the blue bottle he glanced at Fai curiously. "...Flavored?"

Fay turned pink. "...Um yeah? I wanted to try something new when you got back..my twin's a chef and he had luck with it with his lover and um I'm rambling so I'll be quiet."

"Show me then." It was funny seeing the tables turned. It had always been him that was blushing and unsure of himself in the bedroom, it looked as if now it was Fai's turn.

Fay smirked and unscrewed the cap, his face still hued pink. He poured some on his hand and dipped a finger in the glob he had in his hand. He brought the finger to his lips and sucked lightly on it.

Kurogane watched a little confused if Fai was actually going to use it on either of them or was simply trying out the taste first.

"Mmm it's good." Fay proceeded to coat Kurogane's hard on with the lubricant. When he was finished he licked the head softly.

They had had to move to get into better positions for this. Kurogane was sitting on the bed then, with Fai between his legs. His body tingled in excitement as it had been too long since he had had actual sex. Burying one hand into Fai's hair, Kurogane groaned, encouraging the blonde to do more.

Fay took Kurogane's encouragement and slowly took the others member into his mouth to suck on it.

A dark flush rose across his cheeks as he glanced down to see Fai's lips wrapped around his erection. 

 

Fay sucked for a few more minutes before pulling away. "I need you..."

Kurogane was panting and barely managed to nod in agreement. He was achingly hard as he pushed Fai to lay on his back once more. "Do you have any condoms?" He asked, thinking that while they didn't use them every time, they did when Fai didn't want to make too much of a mess and he thought he should at least ask.

"I do, same place as the lubricant, one drawer down." Fay decided to finally pull his own boxers down to join Kurogane's

 

Kurogane wanted to ask why the blonde put them there as it was harder to reach, but he ignored it, wanting to hurry.

"Promise me you won't go away again."

"If I leave you can come with me." Kurogane countered. He would have to move again if he couldn't find a job, but he would take Fai with him. Finding a condom, the taller quickly opened it and rolled it on over his erection, groaning at the sensation.

"You could always work at the high school.."Fay smiled while blushing. The idea of Kurogane working with him and the site of his boyfriend putting the condom on his cock was causing the teacher to blush.

 

"Tch, I hate school." Kurogane frowned at the idea even if it meant they'd probably get at least some alone time there. Once done, Kurogane grabbed the lubricant and spread some onto his fingers, ready to prepare the blonde.

"Kuro-sama, stretch me good, I'm tight as you may remember."

Kurogane refused to blush, thinking Fai was far too blunt sometimes. "Tch, I doubt you've gone all this time without doing anything." He pressed two fingers against Fai's entrance before he pressed the tips of his fingers inside the blonde.

 

"Just me, my hand and the occasional vibrator." Fay gasped as he felt the tips of his boyfriends fingers enter him.

The images those words provoked sent a shiver through Kurogane. Lowering himself over Fai he kissed the blonde roughly before he began making his way down his throat while his fingers worked.

Fay moaned loudly as Kurogane's mouth attacked his lips and then his neck all while his fingers were pushing in and out of him.

"Nigh, so good and you're so hard.."Fay wanted to do something to help ease the pressure Kurogane was feeling but at the same time he wanted Kurogane to enter him being as hard as he was.

Kurogane prepared Fai as quickly as he good without hurting the other and when he felt Fai was ready he removed his fingers and moved closer to the blonde. "Ready?" He asked as he hovered partially over Fai and guided the head of his arousal against Fai's entrance.

"Just take me already."Fay was growing impatient, it had been two years since he had sex.

"Bastard." Kurogane countered as he pushed inside of Fai. He had to grit his teeth to keep from swearing. Fai was almost unbearably warm around his erection and Kurogane didn't stop until he was buried fully inside his lover.

 

Fay winced as Kurogane entered him. "Nngh, soo big."

Kurogane was breathing heavily as he rested over top of Fai. "Relax." He gritted his teeth as Fai's body squeezed him.

"Trying to.."Fay was breathing slowly to try to relax his body.  
With one hand, Kurogane ran his fingers down one long leg before he grabbed Fai's leg and hooked it over his waist. He should have spent more time stretching the blonde it seemed.

Something snapped within Fay, his pleasure gears had kicked in. This new angle felt amazing to the teacher and he couldn't help a moan slipping out.

Kurogane began rocking his hips slowly against Fai. He had to force himself to not just starting pounding into the blonde with all he had.

Fay arched up slightly to try and rock against Kurogane. It was really starting to feel good now.

Kurogane grunted and thrust a little harder into Fai. He felt tight and just /exquisite/ around his cock. Had he known he was missing out on this for two years he would have made more trips back home.

Fay moaned loudly as Kurogane's pace got harder, faster and more of a steady rhythm. He couldn't believe it had been two years since they had last done this.

It was different and in a way it was brand new too. Panting, Kurogane leaned down to plant kisses against Fai's face and lips. He could feel his orgasm building, pooling in his gut. 

Fay kissed back as best as he could in his blissful state. He could feel his own orgasm looming closer.

Putting his weight on one arm by Fai's head, Kurogane used his now free hand to snake between their bodies and take hold of Fai's cock, stroking him roughly.

Fay gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white."Just..a..little..more."

Kurogane slammed into Fai, vision getting fuzzy as his own peak grew closer. "Come on..."

That drove Fay over the edge. He arched off the bed and came hard.

With a strangled growl and a few more thrusts, Kurogane climaxed as well, his body tense as his mind went blank. A few moments later he slipped out of Fai and fell onto the bed beside him as he tried to catch his breath.

Fay was panting as he tried to catch his breath."That..was..amazing.."

It took Kurogane a few seconds to even think, but when he was at least somewhat coherent he rolled onto his side to face Fai. "Two years will do that I guess."

"I suppose so.."Fay breathed back.

"I don't have a curfew now, so I can stay the night." He smirked as he threw an arm over Fai and buried his nose into sweat dampened hair.

"Good, let's just lay here the rest of the night." Fay smiled nuzzling closer.

"Might go for round two in a couple of hours." They had a lot of time to catch up on after all and Kurogane wanted to make it count.

"Eh? Round two? Kuro-sama is Kuro-horny tonight."

You can't say you aren't either?" Kurogane said as he tightened his arm around Fai.

"Didn't say that, I'm always horny for you." Fay turned his head to kiss the taller man.

Kurogane returned the kiss, before he pulled away reluctantly. He pulled off the condom then and tossed it into the wastebasket beside the bed before settling back on the bed. "I can stay the night too. I told my parents I was dating someone so I doubt they're expecting me back anytime soon."

"I can't wait to see them when they find out it's me." Fay laughed softly at the image in his mind.

Might want to leave out the part of being together for so long." Kurogane said before pressing his lips against Fai's shoulder.

Fay nodded as he let himself drift to sleep. As long as they left that small tidbit out, they would be fine.


End file.
